Neurotic to the Bone
by Kaidra
Summary: Ari and Rhia were living a peaceful life until the Reikai Tantei find out they're fox demons! How will they deal with it? HieixOC maybe some KuramaxOC maybe!
1. My handwriting does not suck!

**Do you have the time  
to listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
all at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it**

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?

**-Basket Case by Green Day**

"Ari! Go take the orders at table nine!" screamed my best friend, Rhianna. I took my note pad and went over to a group of three boys. One had brown eyes and brown hair slicked back, which really bugged me. One had bright orange hair and was quite unattractive. The last one had shoulder-length red hair and emerald green eyes; I might be able to tolerate him for more than five minutes.

"Good morning! What would you like to order?" I said with a fake smile. _I hate this job…_I thought with utter loathing.

"We'd like two donuts and a muffin please." 'Slick' answered.

"Anything else?" I asked as I wrote the order down. 'Slick shook his head and went back to talking with his comrades. I went to the back and handed the order to Rhianna. She looked at it and looked back at me.

"Your penmanship sucks like a straw, you know that right?" she laughed. I glared at her and demanded the order.

"Training to be a doctor, right?" she laughed even harder. If looks would kill, she would have died a thousand deaths. I finally snapped and slammed the tray on the counter.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at her. I gasped as I felt my aura spark a bit. She grabbed me and pulled to the back room. She went to go to the counter when the three boys confronted her.

"May we speak with you and your friend for a moment?" the redhead asked. Rhia cast me a reluctant glance as I came out of the backroom.

"What do you want?" I demanded. I really hope they didn't sense my aura slip. Rhia and I were a pair of fox demons with human forms, hence the group didn't notice our auras until Rhia ticked me off. In my demon form, I had waist length black hair and red fox ears and tail. Tails are overrated I always said. Rhia's demon form consisted of shoulder length purple hair with silver ears and tail. She loves tails, like I said: overrated.

While I had a depressing nature, Rhia was an optimist. My mother died when I was little, then my father…we won't get into that yet. Rhia was a little spoiled because her father was this huge business figure and earned a lot of money. Why Rhia was working, I have no idea.

"You're under arrest for being unregistered demons in the Human World." 'Red' told us.


	2. My glare is NOT a stare!

_**(A/N: Thank you for reviewing! I didn't do a disclaimer did I? Ezekiel shall do it! My pet penguin!**_

_**Ezekiel: …random noises **_

_**Me: that means I don't own YuYu Hakusho! Which is sad! I do own Ari and Rhia and their families though!**_

_**BTW I use the YuYu Hakusho movie spelling and pronunciation of Kuwahara's name with and 'h' instead of a 'b'!**_

ON WITH THE STORY!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Rhia and I exchanged glances and we transformed into our demon forms.

"Ya caught us! Surprising, right Rhia?" I inquired sarcastically.

"Yes it is, Ari! Might we know the names of our captors?" she laughed. All three of the boys became wary at this act of ours. 'Red' introduced himself as Shuichi Kurama. 'Slick's name was Urameshi Yusuke. And the last one, the annoying looking one, was Kazuma Kuwahara.

"Thank you." I said, "Could you tell us why we should go with you?" Yusuke laughed. "If you don't come with us now, you'll be put in a cell for a long time later!"

We both sighed and simultaneously said, "Fine!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Hiei's POV)

I was sitting in Koenma's office waiting for the rest of the Spirit Detectives. _They're taking too long…I hope they're not doing something stupid…like finding more demons for us to deal with…_I thought with malice. "Koenma! Where are they?" I demanded of the toddler. He ignored me, which was very stupid of him because this wait was becoming irritatingly lengthy. "I'm not sure Hiei. I sent them to scout out any demons who were plotting a rebellion I got word of, but they haven't responded yet." He informed me. "Why aren't you out there?" I took a leaf out of his book and ignored him. I then, left to go hone my blade skills.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

(Ari's POV)

Yusuke pulled out a communicator of some sort and was rapidly talking with someone, while Kuwahara was talking to Rhia and I.

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first."**(1)** He said to Rhia. I then started laughing silent laughter, which meant I wasn't really breathing. I fell over as Kurama was watching from a safe distance. Meanwhile, Rhia was looking at Kuwahara with utter distaste.

"No…Just no." she said, trying not to throw up. She kicked me to make me stop laughing. I got up and wiped away the tears of laughter.

"Ha…that was great…" I sighed and went over to Yusuke, who shoved the communicator-thing in his pocket angrily.

"I told Koenma about these two and he gets all pissed at us! It's not our fault!" he exclaimed, "He also said to bring them to his office." As soon as he said that, a large circle appeared beside him and he went through it. Rhia went up to it to examine it, but Kuwahara pushed her in before she could get a better look.

"If you push me in, you'll be missing something important." I told him evilly. His eyes widened as he covered up his, ahem, 'happy place'.

When we got to the other end of the portal, I went to take a step but Kuwahara fell on me, then Kurama.

"Get your fat ass off me!" I yelled, but was muffled. "Uh…sorry." He said dumbly. He got off after Kurama got off him; they both apologized to my squished form. As soon as I got up, I was amazed at what I saw. We were in a large hall decorated to suit the prince of the Underworld. Ogres were running back and forth carrying large piles of paper. Yusuke beckoned to us to follow him through a pair of large doors. Inside the doors was an office, presumably the prince's. The large chair at the desk was turned around so we couldn't see who was in it.

"Yo, diaper midget, I brought them!" Yusuke yelled at the chair. It turned to reveal a baby in blue clothing, a pacifier, and the initials 'JR' on his forehead. Rhia immediately went up to him and started ranting about how cute he was, while I was standing there with my mouth slightly open.

"Put me down, now! And Yusuke, I'm not a midget!" the small being cried. Rhia stopped talking and stared at the prince; she put him down very slowly and ran behind me. "H-he talked!" she whimpered.

"Yes, anyway, since both of you aren't registered, you have to fill out this paperwork." He motioned to two piles of paper about a foot high, "When you're done, bring it back to me. As for you three, I sent you on a mission that you didn't complete. GO! NOW!" he shouted at the three. "You too, Hiei!" he said to someone I didn't notice. He had black hair that stood straight up with a white starburst. He wore a black robe-thing and a white scarf around his neck. But his eyes interested me the most: they were a blood red. He saw me staring and glared at me, so I glared right back.

"Stop staring at me, onna." He said. That got me; no one ever says my glares are stares! My eyebrow twitched as I grabbed a stack of paper and shot him a dirty look as I walked out the door with Rhia close behind.

"Who the hell does he think he is!" I growled to no one in particular. "Calling my glare a stare, the nerve!" I started writing furiously and muttering curses under my breath.

Two hours later, we finally finished the paperwork. "I hate Koenma already." Rhia said. The rude guy was still there, but now he was sitting on the windowsill looking out the window. I slammed the paper onto Koenma's desk, scaring him half to death.

"We're done, now what?"

"You have two options: Go back to your normal boring lives or become Spirit Detectives and kill lots of demons." He was lying of course, but we didn't know that at the time.

"I'm not sure…" Rhia said.

"We will…" I began

**(1) Isn't that the best pickup line? I heard it when I went snow tubing once…**

_**And that's where I leave you!**_

Remember: Reviews make me happy and give me fuel to write! And also: Penguins steal your sanity! They've stolen all of mine! (Hugs Ezekiel)

_**Bye!**_


End file.
